Remember this River Lullaby
by aks100
Summary: This is a one off song fic that suddenly came to me. It's between Lily and Harry in their last ever moments together. A mother's lullaby to her son...pre HBP


A/N:-I was watchin the Prince of Egypt with my little brother and I heard this song and this came into my head. This Song fic is between Lily and Harry in their last few minutes together. I hope you like it. The Song is the River Lullaby from The Prince of Egypt

~*~*~*~

Lily Potter stood in her son's small nursery and watched her one and a half year old son walking around the room. The door was closed so she didn't have to go and chase him to try and catch him, as was her son's favourite thing to do right now. 

His sparkling green eyes turned to Lily and he pointed to a small toy dragon that Sirius had gotten Harry for his first birthday. Lily really didn't like it because it kept biting her but Harry liked it and that was all that mattered to Lily. 

Before his birth Lily would have done anything for one man, James Potter but that had all changed. She would do anything for Harry, she would die for her son.

_Hush now my baby_

_Be still love don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my lullaby_

"No, time to go to bed Harry." Lily said bending over and picking him up. He was still as light as anything and Harry gave her an annoyed look. Lily felt her heart well with pride that she'd managed to bring such a beautiful baby into the world but felt sad again that she couldn't show him the world.

"Dragon." He said. Lily sighed and shook her head.

"No, tomorrow daddy is going to take you on your first flight on a broom, do you want that?" Lily asked Harry, brushing his hair out of the way. Harry's face lit up with delight at the mention of his dad and a broom stick. Lily and James had managed to attain special permission from Dumbledore to let Harry go out for two hours the next day. Lily wanted to go as well but one parent was needed to stay behind in case something happened.

"Siri Broom broom" Harry said imitating the sound of Sirius' new flying motorbike. Lily wasn't sure it was a legal for him to have it but she nodded. She kissed Harry's forehead and smiled.

"Yes, you'll go by broom broom" She said laughing

_And I'll be when you dream_

_Drift on a river that flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling so peaceful and calm_

_And holding you I'm smiling too_

Harry seemed to calm a little after this and tugged on Lily's red hair gently while he put a thumb into his mouth. He loved playing with his mother's long hair. Tomorrow he'd be going with his daddy and uncle Sirius to play with a broomstick. 

He put his head on his mother's shoulder and kept hold of her hair. He pulled his hand down, letting the hair run through his fingers then did it again and again. Lily smiled and rocked him slightly as she walked around the room. 

Since she had given birth to Harry motherhood had come so naturally to her and everything was perfect, even if they were in hiding, even if everyone Lily cared for and loved were dying around her while she was safe behind hidden walls.

_Here in my arms_

_Safe from all harm_

_Holding you I'm smiling too_

Lily began to hum a lullaby that her mother had used to sing to her when she was a child. Harry's eyes were starting to close slightly and he pressed his face against his mother's soft neck. Everything about her was so comforting, her smell, the way she carried him, her voice. 

Lily thought about the situation she was in and felt a tear fall down her cheek. Dumbledore had warned them of the prophecy that foretold the possible death of her son. She wouldn't let go of him, not after she had just brought him into this world. She held her son tighter and added words to the song

_Hush now my baby_

_Be still love don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

"Mummy, sleepy" Harry muttered.

"Ok darling. I'll hold you until you sleep." Lily said as she held Harry with one arm and wiped her tears away with her now free hand. "You'll be safe" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Harry nodded and his breathing became even and Lily knew he was asleep. Lily walked to the window and looked out into the sky with a setting sun. It wasn't actually visible anymore as the sun had gone behind the hills in the distance. 

She put her free hand on the curtains and kept it there. Could she keep her son safe? The darkest wizard of all time was after him and all Lily could do was stand around and do nothing. Was she powerful enough to protect her son. Could she and James do it? Could they keep Harry safe?

_I'll be with you when you dream_

_Here in my arms, safe from all harm_

_Holding you I'm smiling too_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

Lily closed the curtains and went to the cot that Harry slept in. She slowly lowered the side so she could put Harry into it easier and placed the sleeping child onto the bed. She lifted the blanket that Dumbledore had given to them as a present. It was a white blanket with the Hogwarts crest on it and it was made of the softest material. 

Lily pulled the blanket up to Harry's armpits and tucked it in around him. She looked at her son with a soft, gentle, kind smile and bent over to kiss him. Harry muttered something and turned slightly. Lily smiled and pulled the side of the cot back up so that Harry wouldn't fall out of the cot during the night. Lily stood by the side of the cot looking at her son.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run!" She heard James shouting from outside the room as a loud crash resounded through the house. She turned and looked at the door as it seemed to break down in slow motion.

_I'll be with you when you dream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

_I'll be with you when you dream _

Harry bolted upright in his bed. He was breathing heavily and his scar was prickling like it always did now. He looked around and found everything was gloomy and dark. He groped for his glasses and put them on. His emerald eyes sparkling. 

He looked around. Ron's head of bright fiery red hair obvious in the dark, Neville fast asleep in his bed on the other side of the dormitory. Harry had to think about what he'd just dreamt about. His mother before she died. Harry took his glasses off and lowered himself in his bed and turned on his side and tried to sleep but he couldn't. He closed his eyes trying to stop the threat of the unshed tears for his parents and dead Godfather.

_I'll be with you when you dream_

~*~*~*~

A/N:-Please tell me what you think, this is my first ever songfic and I would like to know what you think, please leave me a review__


End file.
